


I don't understand you

by lethalsouffle



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Farmer (Stardew Valley), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Player (Stardew Valley), Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalsouffle/pseuds/lethalsouffle
Summary: [[FOLLOWING THE GROUP 10-HEART EVENT]].Shane and the Farmer have a discussion about what happens next, following the confrontation in the Stardrop Saloon.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stardew Valley Dialogue Oneshots





	I don't understand you

Shane looks shell-shocked, his blank eyes red and blotchy. His jaw is set as he bites his tongue and presses down the welling tears that itch behind his nose. He doesn’t make eye contact, just looks down and walks past. The farmer catches him on the stone bridge just north of Pam’s.

“Shane, I…” His pace quickens. “I’m sorry.” The farmer whispers, recognizing the uselessness of the statement. “I was wrong and I’m sorry but I really care for you, Shane.”

He swallows his words, continuing his daily route to JojaMart.

“I’m sorry.” He still doesn’t turn around, but he stops.

“You already said that.”

His voice is quiet. Not timid, just shaken, distrusting, sad.

“What?”

“You said that you were sorry. The other night and twice just now. It’s not gonna cut it. It didn’t then and it won’t now.”

“Shane,” the farmer puts their hand on Shane’s arm which he vaguely shrugs off before turning to face them, rolling his eyes. “Listen to me, what I did is unforgiveable. I know that, you know that. I don’t expect this to go over easy or for you to forgive right now, in this moment. But know that long after you do forgive me or at least long after you get over it or whatever, I still won’t forgive myself.” The farmer shakes their head, grimacing. “I’m so sorry, Shane. I’m sorry.”

“I thought we had something. I thought you were as weird as I am and that I’d finally found someone I could see staying in my life for a while. I don’t know if we can even be friends anymore. How am I ever supposed to trust you again?”

“It was all real. I never lied to you if that changes anything.”

Shane laughs sarcastically, through his nose. “I don’t understand you…”

“I said I was sorry. I will say it every day until you’re sick of me. I miss you, Shane.”

He turns to go. “How can you think that ‘sorry’ will suffice?”

“I don’t know but I had to try. You get that right? That all I’m trying to do here is fight for you, for us. I know I betrayed you and I’d get it if you said you never wanted to see me again. But until you say that, until you mean that, I’m going to keep saying sorry. I’m gonna keep fighting.”

“You know, when Sam first told me, I didn’t believe him. ‘He must be wrong,’ I thought, ‘there’s no way they would do that to me, knowing what I’ve been through, what they helped me through’. And then everyone else said it was true. The amount of damage you’ve caused in Pelican Bay since you came is unbelievable.”

“I should go.”

“No, you wanted to talk about it.” Shane turns back around, getting closer to the farmer, his face inches from theirs. “Let’s talk about it. Let’s talk about how you manipulated six men and lied to our faces. Let’s talk about the fact that when confronted with _your_ actions, you blamed us for it.” Shane’s face is red, angrier than the farmer has ever seen him, angrier than he has ever felt. “I trusted you and you betrayed that. You don’t get to tell me the timeline for forgiveness.”

The farmer stands there, mouth open, lost for words.

“I’m late for work.” Shane turns and goes, leaving the farmer standing on the bridge outside JojaMart.


End file.
